User talk:Gunman6
Thank you for contributing! If you haven't already, please take a look at the Manual of Style and Policies for guidelines on how to write and format pages. Other pages you might find useful include our pages on , , , and making info boxes. Use the sandbox for your article editing experiments, and if you have any questions, please see the link on the left-hand side of the page. |} :Hey, thanks for adding the categories to the images! I should've explained better - if you remove the colon (:) that I put in front of the word "category", it adds the category to the page rather than just displaying a link to the category. The reason I used colons here was to stop the category being added to this talkpage. But yeah, if you do Category:Images (cast).--Acer4666 (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Jack's season 2 house Hey, I know you were interested in the house Jack was in at the start of Season 2 - you might be interested in this article about the filming of that scene. It describes the place as a "rented townhouse that's a five-minute drive from the "24" soundstage" - the 24 soundstage at that time was located here, so it narrows down the location a bit, but I can't get closer than that--Acer4666 (talk) 11:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Great find, sir! It does leave a few things open for interpretation but at least you get an idea of the vicinity/range of the filming place.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Deaths on 24/Kills by Jack pages Go to User:Acer4666/Actors killed by Jack Bauer. --Acer4666 (talk) 18:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sidebar The Sidebar is a template that has been programmed to accept certain fields in order to display them. The list of fields that will work with it is available here. If you want to propose a new field for it, the forum would be the best place. It is always good practice to first propose changes that will affect a large number of articles, such as adding a kill count field to everyone's sidebar, before going ahead with them as they take a lot of time to revert if you do them wrong/not everyone agrees with the change--Acer4666 (talk) 01:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Crew pictures You agreed to list the source of pictures that aren't from 24 episodes in the file descriptions. Please can you do this to all the pictures you have recently uploaded or they'll be deleted. Are they all 24-related images?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:03, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I posted links to all the photos. The only ones that are from 24 media are Chip Johannsson and the photos I cited as being from 24 Inside. The rest are photos used on all the sites where the writer was featured for a column, official domain or self-published site much like Tony Krantz, Michael Loceff and the show's creators.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::So the source goes in the file description, along with the category and the fairuse template, not on the talk page. ::Again you are violating the image policy. There is a finite number of times I can tell you to stop violating our policies, I'm doing it again and again and having to repeat myself to you on every point. I can only assume good faith for so long. Photos not from 24 media are not to be uploaded here. This was a retroactively enforced policy, so yes there will be images around from before the policy was introduced. Flag them up and they will be dealt with, please stop adding to the problem.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::You didn't add a source to File:24_sound_designer_Jeff_Whicher.jpg. Is this honestly from 24-related media?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I recall adding that it was from Sean Callery's official site but I'll make sure to add that note. They were at some 24-related celebration.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I need to update my pic from one from the set. Thank you. Hi. I'd like to change my pic to one from the set. Please help me. Thanks. Hi. Yes. I'm Matt Michnovetz. I'd like to change my picture to something from the set if possible. Can you please help me. I can verify anything you'd like. :Wow, how cool as a fan and editor to meet another crew member of the show. Yeah, I went ahead and readded it. If you could just state where you got it (Twitter page, etc.), I could put it in the source font of the photo itself. In the past, we've never gotten actual people to comment on here save for maybe a few stunt guys--Gunman6 (talk) 23:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Gunman, I added the 24 context to the file page, it is from the 24 writers' room. I believe this classifies it as a "behind the scenes" pic--Acer4666 (talk) 23:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Great to know. How wild is this seeing an actual writer of the show want to edit his own page on here?--Gunman6 (talk) 23:20, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I know, I had a chat with him on the chat feature for a bit. He's responsible for a lot of the filler names we see on profiles - David Mailloux, David D'Amario, John Mailloux, Steve Simmons etc are old classmates of his, from Agawan high school (which is where Mark Hauser also went to school)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Neat but not surprising given how most of them use real life aliases on all of these partially seen files and mentioned characters.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hey there Gunman6. I hope you would help me with On-Screen Kills by Jai Singh Rathod. --Station7 (talk) 22:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Already saw the first episode; can probably start the second episode soon (they're all on Dailymotion and I've downloaded them; some of my dictating tools are helping me to better understand what's going on but as a whole it's a complete copy & paste so it's really a no-brainer. The only thing that makes it different is the main mole plot twist. I'll add them to your page when time allows; I also am going to make pages for the guys who played the Indian versions of the Photographer and Mandy.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:24, May 31, 2014 (UTC) That's great. I will see them soon (I hope ;) . --Station7 (talk) 09:20, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Large edits Hi there. You seemed to be about to add the category Category:24 (Indian) actors to a large number of images. We keep our image categories and article categories separate here, So I imposed a block to stop you doing too many edits that would take time to revert. I have spoken to you before about large category edits that take lots of time to revert if they are wrong - this needs to be discussed before you do it. Reply right here to show you have read and understood this message and the block will be lifted.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:37, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I was trying to get a new category going and despite typing in "24 (Indian) promotional images", I kept accidentally selecting "24 (Indian) images" and there's no way to undo it obviously since I'm a generic user. What category would be appropriate for these images?--Gunman6 (talk) 22:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. I'll remind you again that if you are going to start a new category and add it to a large number of pages/images, it is best to bring it up in a discussion because changing it takes a lot of effort. In this case, for consistency with Category:Images (Day 9 promotional) etc., the most appropriate format for the category name should be something like Category:Images (24 Indian promotional). To avoid selecting the wrong one, you may want to copy and paste the code text Category:Images (24 Indian promotional) and then just edit the pages and paste that code to the bottom.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you sir.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Season 6 promo music Hey Gunman6, you added to the Songs featured on 24 page that "Some rare and briefly seen promos possibly even featured the instrumental portion of the song "Club Foot" by Kasabian". What promos is this referring to? Can you link to the promos you mean? Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 13:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Just found out that I remembered wrong and it was a Season 5 promo and since that channel's been removed, there are only these sources here, here, here and here.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Your ban Gunman6 you don't really seem to have understand anything I have said to you or done. Your response last time to my final warning gave me no hope that you would not repeat your behaviour...and indeed you did repeat it. I said last time you would receive a minimum 1 month, or possibly permanent ban. I decided to be lenient and give you the chance to respond favourably to the one month ban...but you responded with a farewell to the wiki and no acknowledgement of any wrongdoing. In addition, you've edited your user page to state you're avoiding the wiki and calling me "pretentious". You said before that "time-outs won't change anything" and that you intend to keep ignoring everything I say to you, and despite multiple warnings from me this has been the case, so it would seem a permanent block is the only solution. The only way this block will alter is if I think that anything is going to change in regards to your editing etiquette on this wiki. In addition, you are banned from editing. Using your talk page to do your editing will result in you losing your ability to edit this page. Only use your talk page for talking about your ban.--Acer4666 (talk) 20:24, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :We already talked about how you are continually asking questions during each edit summary which provokes the issue. And, yes, that ended up making me slip back into this crap and you interpreted it as an edit warring when I clarified the edit. :The other material and personal opinions was already on this page prior to any other edits being made. "Pretentious" refers to the rules and how they're carried out but if you want to believe that it's any particular person, feel free. I didn't say anywhere that I'm ignoring anyone. :You make it sound like I'm supposed to be proud of being banned. Who in their right mind does that? Silence can easily mean consent so to act like a response is needed for each reply doesn't do anyone any favors. :I was added that gallery there so I could help with it after a month. I was never told that editing on a talk page is considered actual editing as it's a talk page. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Right I see, so it is my fault that you did it. I suspected that would be your attitude.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Either way, it wasn't stated as an edit warring as that would mean that I readded the same thing again and you appeared confused in the comment. Warring means that one is going back and forth undoing or redoing the same edit and I clearly changed up the edit since you asked "When does that happen?"--Gunman6 (talk) 03:10, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::So you absolutely refuse to believe that one particular reedit was only another edit warring? Honestly this is just a question and it could use an answer.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a rhetorical question because I've already made my position clear - I'm not going to be drawn into a pointless debate about this. I told you in no uncertain terms that you would be blocked if you continued ignoring everything being said to you and not following policy. In response to your block you said you "had nothing to contribute here anyway" so I don't see what the problem is.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::And that comment began with a "Whatever," much like the commonly overused "ridiculous" comments others on here used to express their opinions on here, harsh or not. Edit warring counts only if one is flat out redoing a previously deleted edit. You asked a question, I answered it and reworded it. Ramon Salazar does take over his brothers coup just like the actor's other character in a Tom Clancy film and you had no sign of disagreement, only confusion in that comment. There was no "That didn't happen" or any vague undoing of the edit. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :You did re-do your edit. Changing a couple of words in it doesn't change the fact you re-did your edit. I am not getting into a debate about this.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::So what on earth do you want me to say?--Gunman6 (talk) 21:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Gunman6, I have been far more patient with you than you had any right for me to be, but now my patience has completely run out. I can think of countless times in the past when I should have blocked you and didn't, wanting to give you yet another chance, and time and again you have proved me wrong. After 3 years on this wiki you still have not understood basic matters of policy and precedent, and have shown absolutely no intent to learn. When pulled up on this, you respond like a petulant child. You said yourself that temporary blocks would not change your behaviour on the wiki. I made it completely, abundantly clear that you were on your absolute last warning and if you continued you may be permanently blocked - so there you go. I initially gave you a temporary block and the chance to acknowledge wrongdoing, apologise and show an intent to change your behaviour, but instead you chose to make yet another immature response. So, a permanent block it is. This wiki is run by community engagement and policy, and we simply cannot have someone on it who shows such open disregard for rules and helping the community work together.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:36, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :For someone who loved inserting exclamation points after each response, I think you know better than to act like someone is sounding childish. If you are going to act like one reedit is a crime against humanity then you might as well delete this account.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:51, September 3, 2015 (UTC)